


Trekking to the Stars: A Star Trek Collection

by Duvein



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Canon, Drabble Collection, Gen, Multi, Slow Burn, connecting all the dots, these are based off my own headcanons and ideas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25679026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duvein/pseuds/Duvein
Summary: A bunch of drabbles I wrote when I was desperate waiting for someone to write with, here are the results. These are based off headcanons and ideas I’ve just sort of collected watching various Star Trek movies/shows.(And I just finished S2 of Disco). These drabbles will jump around in time and vary in length depending on how into the writing I happen to be. Most of this is going to be Canon NonCompliant because I don't believe in no-win scenarios. Oops.The plot idea behind this was: What might have actually happened to Kirk if Star Fleet had decided to punish him for cheating the Kobayashi Maru? And what might have happened if he and Spock were forced to work together onboard the Enterprise?
Relationships: James T. Kirk & Leonard "Bones" McCoy, James T. Kirk/Spock, Michael Burnham & Spock, Michael Burnham/Sylvia Tilly
Kudos: 23





	1. How to Outrun a Vulcan

It’s before the crack of morning sun. Michael has already prepared for the morning, now strapping her jogging shoes to her feet securely. Maybe a little too snug than usual. She’s planning on a hard run this morning, and not just any run.  
Deep inhale- 

It is much too early for Spock’s door to be ringing at him. With a irritated sigh, he rises from his bed, not even bothering to check who it was at the door. He knows who it is. He doesn’t want to answer her, nor take part in whatever agenda she has for him today. He tries very hard not to punch the door control, giving it a harder tap than usual. The silver doors split open and revealed a beaming - and slightly sweaty - Michael. 

“Sleep well?” She exchanges, trying to be pleasant so early in the morning, avoiding a squabble. But the sour look in the young Vulcan’s eyes told her that was not a battle she would win. 

“If I say ‘yes’ will that bring you to your true intention of being here?” He quipped back, raising an eyebrow and leaning against the doors. 

A gentle roll of her eyes, Michael did a small jog in place, motioning down the hall of the ship with her thumb, “I figured we could... take a jog before breakfast. Get that blood flowing for some heavy duty work in the lab.” She likes to get her morning jog in early before the majority of the crew were up and walking around. Also, she couldn’t convince Tilly to roll out of bed and jog with her so Spock would have to do. 

The door slammed shut before Michael could get another word out, leaving her sputtering and opening her mouth to speak. She thought of many snarky and quick things to fire off at him, however, she didn’t often get time to spend with him, so she needed to choose her next words very carefully. 

“Are you afraid that you will lose to me so early before you are usually awake?” She challenged through the door.

Minutes pass, and just about as she is about to give up, the doors slide open and there is her brother, dressed in his own jogging uniform. Michael raises an eyebrow at him. “You didn’t think I would run with you in my night dress, did you?” Spock only gave her that before taking off down the hall. 

Michael takes a deep breath, smiles because she knows how much he enjoys a good challenge, and follows him. At first, their pace is rhythmic, very vulcan like, but Michael jogs just a bit further ahead and Spock gets even further. Soon enough, crew members from down the hall would be able to hear the pounding of shoes against metal just before they caught a glimpse of the blurred figures racing by. 

Captain Pike, who honestly was just getting used to the idea of having one rebel Vulcan on board - is now getting calls from very many annoyed officers with noise complaints. The sibling pair end up where they started, having run the width of the ship nearly twice, collapsed on the floor, gasping for air. 

Unable to meet each other’s eyes, Michael couldn’t help but let out restrained chuckles, swearing she almost saw a smile from Spock. 

When Tilly receives several calls from her Captain, she is awake and suddenly very aware that her best friend is missing from their room. She sets out to find the two, expecting a fight fueled morning race to be going on. Instead, she finds them on the ground, both S’chn T’gai children breathing as if they had no air left. There were no winners this day, and at the moment, that was just fine by Michael and Spock.


	2. It's Not Easy Being Green

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cadet Jim Kirk is finally allowed to board a starship after months of tedious kissing ass, and surprise, surprise, it's the beauty of all ships herself: The Enterprise. But what exactly can this infamous cadet expect from the crew and the ship? A cart of cleaning supplies for one.

Swinging his bag over his shoulder with a huff of exertion, Jim Kirk was finally disembarking from the passenger shuttle after a long and rough journey. Star Fleet had finally given the Cadet permission to board a ship after six tedious months of interrogations and disciplinary classes, on strict permissions, of course. 

Because having him sit in a class, alone, with an Andorian Admiral who couldn’t care less if Jim actually heard what he was saying or not. He just talked. Worst. Six. Months. Ever. 

But stepping into the aerobridge, staring up at the most beautiful model of ship he had ever laid his eyes upon - Kirk felt those days just melt behind his feet. Maybe a bit too hurriedly as he walked, he was shoving through people, eager to get inside and see the guts of this thing. 

“James Tiberius Kirk.”

A soft, yet surprisingly commanding voice called out behind him, making him freeze in place, and he could almost feel the knots twisting inside of his stomach. Why did he assume this was going to be easy? Like he would be able to just walk onto a starship. 

“Reporting!” The blonde, curvier than average Cadet tried to fake a charming smile, spinning around to greet whoever might have been greeting him. “I assumed we would meet inside, get a feel for the ship and everything. Where am I posted?”

The woman, wearing command gold and a large PADD, gave him a look of derision before typing away at the screen, pulling up his service records. Not the most flattering photo in the world, but he had just gotten beaten up by some of his fellow classmates at the Academy. Turns out, when you break a Star Fleet mandated test and they are forced to rewrite the program from the ground up - your classmates hear about it. And are understandably upset that their test was only made harder. 

“Your posting should have been included in the PADD you were given. Nevertheless, welcome to the U.S.S. Enterprise, please follow me and don’t doddle. We have a lot of area to cover and only an hour to do it.” With that, she was off, dark hair moving elegantly with her form.

Jim waited just until she was out of ear shot before letting out a big sigh, knowing that this was just how they were all going to treat him now. At least until he made a proper name for himself, and that day was coming. He would show the entire crew how dedicated and well rounded he could be; how dedicated he was to saving everyone, even at the loss of himself. No one would learn the depths of soul Jim Kirk had, at least not yet. And he wouldn't be given an opportunity to show what he was capable of for awhile, so he might as well get comfortable. 

At the Academy, Kirk was basically brought back down to no rank, forced to take classes on how to handle loss, battle training, battle scenarios - basically everything that the Kobayashi Maru tested you on, he took again and again until he got the message. Or at least, Star Fleet's message. "Every Captain must be able to deal with massive loss and no-win scenarios." Snore. It's not that Jim didn't understand the idea behind the test, or why Captain had to take it. He could accept loss, if it was inevitable, but he would prefer not to just lay down and accept hundreds of people dead on his watch. 

These dark, swirling thoughts were clouding his mind, which of course meant he wasn't paying attention at all to what his commanding officer was saying to him. She was kindly showing him around the ship, probably talking about what he would be doing here, but Jim had her tuned completely out. He had had enough lectures, enough of older people looking down on him because he happened to be bull-headed - which in his honest opinion, just made for a better Captain. But here he was, whining to himself inside his own head and he _really_ expected others to treat him as any less than a liability? 

"Your shift starts at 2100 hours, the officer you report to will be Lieutenant Franklin in Engineering. Every shift you'll be cleaning a different part of the machinery, Franklin will go over safety and the supplies you'll be using." The commanding officer finally stopped in front of some quarters, tapping on her PADD before speaking again. "These are your quarters, they are meant for two people, but you are in here alone for now. Your uniform is inside, along with any bags you may have put in the cargo bay. Any questions?" 

"Wait, wait - " The blonde cadet cleared his throat and shifted the bag on his shoulder uncomfortably, her words finally breaking through his thoughts, "I'm sorry. You said, cleaning?" 

"Yes, that is what I said. Cleaning a different part of the machinery, every night."

"Every night?" 

"Every night. Didn't you read your PADD on your trip over? It has all the information you need and your exact duties onboard this ship. My name is Number One, I look forward to seeing what you can do, Cadet." With a slight, almost mockingly supportive smile, she nodded her head and turned to continue walking down the hallway towards the lifts. 

Nobody was looking forward to this, Kirk thought bitterly, and no amount of niceties was going to convince him of that. It wasn't bad enough that Star Fleet had to hold him back so he was behind all the people that graduated alongside him, but now he was going to be a greasy monkey, cleaning up pipes and radioactive sludge. A janitor, of all things. Punching the panel to enter his quarters, the silver doors slid open and he hurried inside. On one of the beds, laid a dull red uniform, no insignia, no command wraps. Just a red uniform, like back at the Academy. It might as well have been a jumpsuit, he might have been happier at a correctional facility. Who had ever heard of a Captain who was once a janitor? 

After some serious moping and 'oh-woe-is-me', Jim was tugging the red shirt over his torso, groaning because it was just slightly too small. He avoided sick bay at all costs, so getting proper measurements for uniforms would have been a challenge; they must have gone with his weight upon graduating. He was happier then, anyway. He smoothed his blonde hair back, but eventually just ruffled it after deciding he didn't have to impress anyone today. He did go ahead and order a slightly larger size uniform, before heading out of his quarters to explore the ship. Number One most likely told him what areas he was not allowed in, but he would just avoid the bridge for today, as that seemed like the most likely place he was not allowed in. The cadet would make his way all the way to Engineering without even realizing it, climbing up all the way to the top so he could look at all of her glorious engines and machinery. 

The Enterprise sure was a beauty, even from the inside. 

Kirk was content, leaning against the rails and watching the working people run about and shout at each other, wondering if this was what it was like as Captain. He was off day-dreaming about being the greatest space explorer in the galaxy when he heard footfalls behind him, causing his head to snap in the direction of the noise. And there, was exactly the last person he wanted to see on board the same ship he was. The man he held most responsible for his bad luck and standing with the Academy. 

"You -" The Vulcan breathed, his eyes widening in .. surprise? 

"You've got to be freaking kidding me..." Jim was just about having the worst day imaginable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, as we all should be well aware of, Kirk did, in fact, cheat the Kobayashi Maru test, however he was given an award despite this and it seemed as if he was never actually reprimanded. In my personal opinion, after watching Discovery, I believe that's horseshit.(Especially after what Michael went through-) So, here are my thoughts on how Star Fleet might have actually punished him, instead of giving him a slap on the wrist.


	3. Discovery of Her Own

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael makes a Discovery of her own... hah. Yep. That's about all I got.

Michael never had to worry about being cold at night anymore.

Although Vulcan was a hot planet, due to her smaller frame, Michael had always found it to be too cold at night. She usually slept under ten different kinds of blankets, which always puzzled Spock as a young child. She had to assume it was due to his blood, maybe it kept him warm at night while her human blood kept cold. But even her mother, Amanda, thought her cold sensation during the night was odd.

Michael could only think about her past as she laid in her bed trying to keep warm, her life in stop motion. The death of her parents, hurting her brother, running away... it was like a horror movie without an end. As a child, she never experienced this, just the cold. As an adult, she misses the cold, without the lifetime movie.

Since joining Discovery, her mind had been filled with so many other important things, her past had only magnified, and where she once thought the nights were cold, now frigid under thin regulation sheets. The world felt like it was behind ten feet of glass, warmth she would never reach.

Since meeting Tilly, however, Michael finally has some sort of balance in her life. Having a shitty day, reminders everywhere of the things Michael blames herself for; look no further than Sylvia Tilly. A bubbly, bright personality with a solid foundation of loyalty to keep the Vulcan raised human secured to reality.

What would she be like without Tilly? This thought comes to mind every time orange curls come into focus, like a gentle reminder of the peace she would later experience when they were alone. Tilly helped the woman open up when she first came on board, and now they were thick as thieves. Thicker, even.

Not a moment passes in their day when they don’t try to catch the other’s eye or just try to see them walking by, hard at work. Michael thinks about how blessed she is every morning she gets up and Tilly has made it into her bed, curled up and sleeping so soundly. Tilly waits until Michael gets off her shift to make sure she eats and has someone to talk to in the mess hall. Their routines started off as coincidences, they just “simply” enjoyed each other’s company.

Simply didn’t mean much when Michael started to enjoy the feelings of Tully’s warmth on her back, how she missed it those nights Tilly happened to not crawl over. And what did it mean when she moved from her bed and into Tilly’s? What did it mean when she felt a twinge of pain at the mention of Tilly working late so she’d have to go off to bed alone?

It was the same reason Michael covered herself with ten blankets as a small child, she sought out warmth. And Tilly was warmth and light incarnate. Why wouldn’t her hands seek out those which could keep her own safe? Michael was in the middle of rearranging her side around when the doors opened behind her.

“You will never guess what Stamets- What..” Tilly came into the room all fired up, ready to tell her roommate all about her day when the sight of Michael and here’s beds were smushed together. “... is this?”

A smile crossed her lips as she finished her thought, walking slowly over to the beaming Michael. They took each other’s hands, interlocking fingers and all. Tilly could tell that Michael was really trying to show some affection at the moment, and it was already starting to make her bawl like a baby.

“I like you, Tilly. I want to stop pretending like I don’t look for you in the halls, or when the door opens to the bridge while I’m on duty. You take up all my thoughts when my mind is idle.” Michael’s dark eyes were also tearing up at her words, her hands just slightly shaking at the mere admittance.

The taller woman wrapped Michael up in a warm and loving embrace, holding her so tightly. Tilly didn’t even have to answer, the simple gesture was enough. And now, Michael no longer has to worry about the cold nights or whether she will be alone when the sun rises. She has Tilly, and that’s enough.

The two women kissed, and it was the first of many memorable kisses the two would share. Michael would later compare it to their wedding, and even then, it was nothing like the first. Once she felt afraid and self conscious about her life choices, in this moment, Tilly was not afraid or in doubt. She loved Michael, and wanted to always keep her from being alone again.

“Oh, but what did Stamets have to say?” Michael pulled back only slightly, wanting to hear about her girlfriend’s exciting news.

Tilly’s face was boarding on bursting with excitement and trying to reign it in, “Okay, so _apparently_ \- the Command Training Program is coming to Discovery and I’m finally going to meet the other future captains. Stamets let me know so I could prepare, you know, look cool in front of my peers.” She giggled softly.

Michael gave her several kisses all over her face and met her eyes so the message would get through, “You’re going to blow them all away, Tilly.”

\----

Later that night, a shuttle would dock on Discovery carrying fifteen young men and women. 

"And your name?" A red security shirt huffed at the last one to get off. 

"Kirk. James Tiberius Kirk."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Timeline is obviously going to be so very wrong from this point on but ya know what these are just my thought vomits, I don't care about time. This fic is gonna be slow burn for spirk but I wanted some established love and I didn't make it super clear that they were a thing in the first chapter.


	4. The Tour Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is no part one to this. Jim Kirk gets another special tour around the Enterprise. This time with a familiar face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a big thank you to my spock editor, @spuck on tumblr. without you, there would be no intelligent vulcan here.

Jim Kirk had just about enough of this. Contrary to popular believe, there was a limit to the amount of work he was willing to accomplish on a given day. The late shift was working well at first, getting up at night, avoiding practically everyone – it was the dream, for now. He didn’t have to talk to anyone or answer any questions, he could clean and work in peace. Once, he came down a few minutes before his shift started and met the shift before his, a lively fellow by the name Scott. Turns out, when you work so low in the guts of a ship, you don’t hear about everything going on in the world, or care. Anytime the blonde had a question about the ship’s inner workings, Scott could go on a forty-minute tangent on why it was important and how it was built. And by the end, Jim’s question is still unanswered, but there is no one he doesn’t trust more with the Enterprise than Scotty. 

Some mornings are rougher than others, especially if he’s been inside the Jefferies tubes cleaning all night. His back is sore, his shoulders are bruised, and he’s barely able to lift his arms over his head. That doesn’t stop whoever it is on the other side of his door from ringing the doorbell at way too damn early in the morning. Not that it would, of course not. Jim groans as the person insists on ringing the bell again, not taking the hint that he is not ready to get up. By the third ring, he’s rolling out of bed. 

“Would you give me a minute?! Chri-“ 

Behind him, he heard the doors slide open and it was that moment Jim Kirk knew – this morning was going to suck the big one. Hoisting up his pants as fast as he could, he spun around to face the intruder, ready to say something snarky and in the form of a complaint so it would never happen again. Upon seeing who it was, however.  
“What are you -“ But before he was able to finish, the Vulcan began to speak in his ‘matter-of-factly’ voice, so baritone that it shakes the insides of Kirk’s ears.

“Good morning, Cadet Kirk, I am Lieutenant Spock. I have been asked personally by Captain Pike to give you a thorough tour of the ship. He believes it will be beneficial for you.” He had his hands folded behind his back, an impersonal and formal stance. Neither of them were thrilled to be there, it seemed. 

“Just for me? Or is this Pike’s way of forcing us to acknowledge each other and get along?” The blonde male went back to dressing for the day, turning his back to the Vulcan and wandering about his quarters to fetch his clothes.

“It is far from imperative for us to ‘get along’, and I am certain the Captain would agree.” 

“But you do … _acknowledge_ me being on this ship, don’t you, Spock? After that day you bumped into me, I’ve hardly seen hide nor hair of you. Let me guess; Pike didn’t tell you I would be aboard.”

A pause, like he was trying to refrain from speaking his true thoughts. Or maybe he was just throwing Jim out the airlock in his mind. “He did not. But as Captain and overseer of all Cadet activity, I did not question such executive decisions. It is not my place nor right to cast doubts upon those that Captain Pike entrusts to his crew, regardless of my own personal bias.” 

Personal bias. The idea made Kirk roll his eyes, holding back his own primal instinct to fling feces at his opponent. Once he had a shirt on and his hair combed, he met Spock back at the entrance to the room, giving him a heavy sigh. “And is it your right and place to barge into someone’s quarters while they’re changing? Even if you have a … personal bias against said person? Or were you just hoping I would get angry and refuse to join you? Because I’m gonna be honest Spock, I love this ship and I’d _love_ for you to show me around.” 

His hands clapped down on the Vulcan’s much taller shoulder blades, walking past him and out the door. Kirk had to laugh, figuring he was going to make this as much Hell for Spock as he had ruined Jim’s morning. The tour was basically just a rerun of what Number One had given him on his first day, but this time, it was Spock-ified. Long, elaborate histories on the ship and what exactly each part of the ship is made up of – apparently Spock knows all this and talks about it like it’s just something that should be common knowledge. 

Kirk keeps thinking that Scotty and Spock probably talk quite often, given how much they both know about the ship. Spock shows him areas he hadn’t seen before, like the science labs and Sick Bay, which the Vulcan spends an unusual amount of time describing the varies areas in the labs, going over each workstation as well. Noticing how invested and interested Spock was in the sciences, Kirk let him speak, trying to hold back a smile of knowing. It was almost a little cute how similar Scott and Spock were about the things they were passionate about.  
As if he could read Jim’s mind, however, the Vulcan straightened his posture, and proceeded to exit the laboratories, not bothering to ask the human to follow. And now it’s no longer cute. With an annoyed huff, the blonde is once again following behind him, although many quips or on his tongue, he doesn’t want to make this any more unpleasant than it has to be. But surely walking at a Vulcan brisk pace was going too far, as Kirk had to jog to keep up with him, and that was just about the last straw as they stepped into the lift.

“I think you’re just pissed I beat the test and still somehow got on the same ship **as you**.” Jim let his mouth run, unable to stop it as his frustration only built with his growing tiredness from this adventure. 

“And I believe what you are experiencing is delusions of grandeur. I speculate you will not last as a member of this crew, therefore, I refuse to acknowledge the worthiness behind you being here. And you cheated, there is a difference between that and besting something.” 

Before Kirk could really think about it, he pulled on the lever for the lift to stop, making the doors slid open upon their arrival to the nearest deck. He stomped out of the enclosed space, refusing to even look at the Vulcan a second longer than he had to. Because he knew what would happen, the more that green blooded lizard ran his mouth, the more Jim would be punching it shut later. He didn’t need to prove anything to the science officer, not a damn thing. The only one he needed to prove anything to was himself and his Captain, and eventually to Star Feet when he reapplies for the Command Program. 

If he had to wade through muck, grime, and the occasional snarky comment from a superior officer then fine. That’s what it took to reach his goals. He put himself in this position and only he would get himself out of it, and no amount of ‘getting along’ with a Vulcan would change that. 

\---

Pike had been listening very carefully to what his science officer had to say about their newest Cadet onboard. Behind all the fancy, long words, though, he got the impression that Kirk had in fact gotten under the Vulcan’s skin, in more ways than one. Honestly, it was a bit amusing to see this young Vulcan so distressed.

“Captain, I continue to question your decision on letting him on the Enterprise. We are Starfleet’s flagship, only the best of the Fleet serve on her and yet-“ 

“And yet, I let someone in who broke several rules and seemingly has no respect for authority? Spock, when have I ever given you cause to question me?”

“Not once, sir. However, his presence bothers me, and surely it bothers many of the rest of the crew.”

“Actually, you’re the only complaint so far I’ve gotten about him.” 

A pause, accented with an uncomfortable shift in his posture. “I assure you, Captain, you do not know him like I know James T. Kirk.” 

“I’m sure I don’t. Which is why, you’re going to be monitoring him. After all, you’re his harshest critic, and I have all my faith in you that you will reign him in. Dismissed, Lieutenant.” 

With a swivel of his desk chair, Pike’s back was now facing Spock and the conversation had concluded, pending no further comments. As much as he wanted his Vulcan science officer to be comfortable on his ship, the captain felt it was only right that the crew at least learn to respect one another. Knowing the boys like he knew them, Christopher knew that would be simple enough, they each had their own merits as they gained enough respect from Captain Pike to be asked onto his ship. 

He needed to think about next steps in forcing them to interact.  
“Number One, could you see me in my ready room?”


	5. Beyond the Pale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Take a glimpse into a moment with Lieutenant Kirk as he struggles with a mission and his feelings.

_“James-”_

Static.

_“Lieutenant Kirk.”_

Groaning was the only reply from the other end. And it drained the blood from every person on the bridge, nervous glances met and the air grew thick, even though Pike knew that couldn’t be possible.

_“Kirk, I need vocal confirmation that you are safe, **now**.”_

On the other side of titanium alloy and safety, was the reckless and forever more stubborn in his youth - Jim Kirk. His suit hadn’t sustained much damage, if any, but landing on the asteroid had been more tedious than he originally thought. Flying through space, that he could handle, landing on moving rock and _not_ getting whiplash as it collides into him - that’s another story. Shaking his head to clear the mental fog, Kirk started to push himself to his feet.

_“Mr. Spock, get a lock on his suit-“_

“I’m **fine** , Captain. Just a rocky start is all -“ Kirk couldn’t help but laugh, weakly, as Pike noted, but he was laughing so he must be alright.

Just under 22 hours earlier, an asteroid, broken off from a destroyed moon, directly crossed into the path of not only another moon, but a planet. Which would be devastated by not one asteroid but several if the asteroid were to make contact with the moon. Someone had the genius idea to destroy the asteroid or divert it another way; Kirk of course volunteered for the job. Any chance to jump into space, to do something dangerous and hero-like. He always had to be the hero, didn’t he.

“I’m heading to the center of the asteroid! Ten minutes until impact and counting!” Kirk declared into his comms, starting his heavy walk, and keeping an eye on the time. He remembers his training at Star Fleet, walking in such low gravity that it felt as if he was walking with boulders on his waist. Painful training, but ironically something he actually enjoyed doing. The challenge is what he loved, the struggle to reach his goal and be victorious - Jim Kirk was no soldier.

He was an explorer. At the center, he had to activate one of the worker bots that repaired the ship to dig into the center of the asteroid and plant an explosive. Or at least a device that the ship could lock onto and blow it out of space. Either way, Jim knelt to place the droid onto the rocky surface, making sure the patches attached themselves to the rock.

“Easy peasy. The bot is at the center, whenever you’re ready, Spock.” Jim spoke into the communicator in his helmet, taking a quick look around at space, moving at whatever velocity the asteroid was. It might have felt like hurtling towards doom to someone else, but the rush of adrenaline the lieutenant was currently experiencing overpowered his fear instinct. Space was breath taking, no matter how many times he looked out.

A familiar, yet distant voice crackled over the comm to Kirk, _“Repair robotic engaged. Prepare to depart from the asteroid.”_

The gold suit rose to its feet, taking careful steps backwards, and turning his back to the drilling robot. The whirring of the thing barely penetrated the emptiness of space, but somehow Jim could still feel when the whirring stopped, his head snapping around towards the hole. “Uh - guys?”

Back on the Enterprise, the panic had set in just before Kirk noticed the robot had stopped. Denser than they anticipated, the asteroid disengaged the drill mechanics and jostled the explosive. Their lieutenant was most likely in critical danger.

Jim Kirk didn’t seem to think so. He rushed to the robot and picked the thing up, noticing the disengaged drill immediately. “Captain, the drill -“

_“We know, Kirk! You need to get off that hunk of rock before you’re blown away with it!”_

Pike wasn’t asking for the opinion of the lieutenant, but Kirk knew he could still salvage the mission. Somehow. He ripped out the explosive from the bot, grabbing his phaser rifle and aiming it at the semi-formed hole. “Give me five minutes!”

_“KIRK -“_

The phaser definitely wasn’t as effective as the robot’s drill, but the work was getting done. The timer on his helmet was blinking yellow, telling him he did not have five minutes. But he was determined to save the future of a planet, determined to make a name for himself that wasn’t... the guy who cuts corners.

Ever since that damn test, ever since he beat it and made the decision to break the trust between him and Starfleet. Just to prove that he was better than others before him. To prove he could be a Captain that did not accept no-win scenarios. As he could verify, being a legend, and making a name for yourself - it wasn’t a cake walk. People going out of their way to sneer at him, making him popular without actually having any friends.

_“Lieutenant, you have exactly 42.6 seconds to disengage from the asteroid and reach a safe distance before the explosive kills you.”_

The Vulcan voice through the comms made Kirk hesitate, noting the slight uncharacteristic panic in it, but only for a second because then the Captain mirrored his sentiments in a less than Captain way. Kirk tossed the device back into the crater he had made and started making his way away from the site and into a hard sprint. Which, believe him, on incredibly low gravity was extremely taxing and awfully slow. His timer started to flash red, and his labored breathing filled the space in his helmet, but all he could think about was the burning feeling in his thighs. He needed to work out more.

Just a few more seconds.

If anyone doubted the courageous nature and heroism of James Kirk, they didn’t anymore. Once the explosion went off, the Lieutenant was thrown into space, hurtling back towards the ship. One of his thrusters was disengaged, causing the suit to spin out of control; in his ear he heard shouting voices, mass panic and just over him? He felt honored, but that’s just about when he passed out. Space and all her stars seemed to envelope him, catching him in a net of cosmic energy which made his blood ring in his ears.  
When he came to, he was in Sick Bay, a worried looking Bones hovering over him, tricorder wand in hand. Blue eyes fluttered to adjust to the bright lights and clean white walls of the room, looking around to see who else might have been there. Sadly, he was disappointed, laying back down on the bed with a sigh, which McCoy caught. He rolled his own eyes, walking away from the Biobed. 

“This was an impress Spock thing, wasn’t it?” He asked, bluntly, and without provocation. 

The question seemed to strike a nerve within the young Lieutenant, because he turned his head away and didn’t answer. Which gave the doctor everything he needed to continue pestering him about how idiotic it was for him to risk his life and resources on impressing a _boy_. Jim wasn’t listening, as his attention has been caught by something else, a note on the table next to his bed. He kept rereading the note, making sure he wasn't just hallucinating. He even looked over at McCoy, who was pretending to not notice. The paper was an off white, with dark blue ink lettering. In handwriting he had only ever seen once. Vulcan handwriting: telling him to be patient and rest up.  
And that he would. Wait oh so patiently for a certain gentlemen to come visit him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all I've been able to write lately, I'm upset it was a time skip but whatever. I'll get back to the original story with the next chapter, I've just been having a rough week. Hell, I might even post the Confession(tm). Who knows.


	6. All's Well in Iowa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim makes a shocking phone call, McCoy reveals all is NOT well in Iowa. Spock struggles with adjusting to his new crew member and Number One just wishes she could eat her breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not doing a confession yet cuz this is slow burn, people! So, sit back and enjoy.

“Call Leonard McCoy, private line.” 

_Calling_ , the computer voice confirmed.

Jim had just settled into his shift, noting the limited number of work orders left for him to take care of, and decided he would take this opportunity to call up an old friend. Bones had been his best friend since they were teens, having met at a Federation Rally and hit it off. Leonard was always the more adult of the two, getting Kirk out of trouble or keeping him from it. They had a wonderful rapport that lasted through the years and even through their Academy days. 

Where the two should have split off after graduation, their bond only grew, as Jim wanted to take to the stars and McCoy, well, he preferred to have both feet on soil. McCoy became a general doctor and stuck by Kirk’s side through the whole trial, even when he was stripped of rank and forced to return to the Academy. Jim owed him so much more than he could possibly ever give Leonard back. 

“Jim, this better be damn important. I am not in the mood to hear you bitch and complain about the Vulcan and your petty melodrama.” The tone of the doctor was strained, annoyance clear in his voice. Something must have just set him off, he usually loved to listen to Jim bitch about Spock. 

“Well hello to you, too, Bones. I’m sure my petty complaining can wait - Everything all right over there?” It was a loaded question, fortunately, Kirk was pretty enough to get away with it. At least usually he was able to get away with playing a dumb blonde. 

“Does everything sound alright to you, hm? Damn wife’s gone insane – I swear to God, Jim, she’s taking everything we own, the damn planet! Wants to go off on her own adventure, I say alright. Next thing I know she’s got some _Andorian_ in the bed and she’s divorcing me!” 

That surely got the Cadet’s attention, sitting up and staring almost blankly at his friend on the light screen who was clearly in a lot of pain. “Leonard… I’m so sorry. Do I need to come back, I can hop on the first shuttle out tonight?”

“No! **No!** I don’t care about my goddamn stuff, but… Jim, she’s threatening to take Joanna.” At the mention of his daughter’s name, the doctor grows sullen. In all his years of knowing Leonard, Joanna has always been his pride and joy, the light of his life, the one good thing to come out of his marriage. And never has the seen the doctor so broken up about something. “I-I appreciate it, but there’s nothin’ you can do for me now. We got a custody hearing tomorrow.” 

The words pierce the young blonde’s heart, watching his friend somewhat gracefully accept this new life change. He feels for him, and wishes he were there with him, and not one hundred light years away. They had had the conversation before, about the two of them going into space together. Once Kirk became Captain, Bones was going to be his CMO, he didn’t want anyone else. And frankly, the doctor _didn’t_ trust anyone else with his best friend. McCoy insisted it would never happen, Kirk had faith, however misplaced, that his best friend would indeed join him in space one day. Maybe even with Joanna, showing her what it means to be in Starfleet and all the different places she could visit. 

“Bones, there is nobody more qualified to be that kid’s dad. If you need me to be a witness, I’ll be there, just say the word. I mean it, man.” Jim was practically pleading with the other, trying to get him to see how sincere he was in his offer, and hoping Leonard would open up if he really needed his friend. There was a slight, exhausted chuckle on the other line and Jim just had to shake his head. That meant no. 

Defeated, Kirk settled back into his workstation with an exhausted groan. “So, tell me about this jerk Vulcan that keeps picking on you.” That got at least a laugh out of the blonde as well as McCoy. 

\---

“Cadet Kirk does not follow orders. He completes the tasks assigned to him in whatever order he wishes. He is constantly using valuable work time to chat with friends or to work on mechanics. I am unsure if the Captain briefed you-“ 

“He briefed me, Spock.” Number One mumbled as she picked at her morning breakfast with her fork.

“Then you are well aware that Cadet Kirk has absolutely no business handling any sort of tools or devices. His duties are to clean, not fix the ship. For all we know he is degrading her day in and day out.” 

“Mr. Spock, are you aware that you degrade _me_ every day with your reports on _Cadet Kirk_.” 

The Vulcan seemed to retract himself just slightly, “I apologize, Number One, it was not my intention to be an annoyance.” 

“I think it was, but more to the point, doesn’t it make you a little curious as to why this guy gets under your skin so easily? Why you’re so bothered by his existence on this ship?” Number One gave him a knowing look, one that utterly and completely failed in its job. 

For Spock truly didn’t see the irony in why he felt it necessary to.. bitch about this man. She sighed softly, realizing in those dark eyes that he didn’t get her intention. “Alright, let me put it this way. Try not going to check on him for a day or two, see how it goes.” She was honestly just ready to be rid of this daily headache. 

“I do not think that would be wise. Captain Pike specifically ordered me to look after him, such a task should not be left unattended.” Spock was like a dog with a bone with this guy, not willing to give up in his mission of catching him in some violation. Number One could infer that much just by his insistence on bringing the Cadet to her attention. _Daily._

She ruffled her dark hair, letting the locks fall gracefully down her shoulder as she thought quietly to herself. Christopher debriefed her about James T. Kirk and his relationship to Spock a few days before his arrival, and very unlike her, she decided to think little of it. She assumed, incorrectly, that Mr. Spock would handle the issue with that stoic Vulcan attitude. And now she was left to deal with the young science officer and this petty drama he directly placed himself into. Number One could feel the dull headache she had growing into a migraine. 

“Mr. Spock, I find myself in this moment wishing that I had an answer for you, but I simply don’t. And I don’t think coming to me with these reports is going to change anything about the situation. For one reason or another, the Captain has assigned Mr. Kirk to the Enterprise and far be it from me or you to question his motives,” She gave him a knowing smile before raising to her feet, tray in hand. Her food had grown cold and she wasn’t really hungry anymore anyway. 

Spock stepped aside to let her pass, folding his hands behind his back and giving her a curt nod as she departed from the cafeteria. On his face though, the Vulcan was still deeply disturbed that his commanding officers were not taking this more seriously. He knew James Tiberius Kirk, and he knew the lengths the Cadet would go to seek his goals, he also knows what those goals are. And that alone is enough for the science officer to be concerned. Kirk was a liability, if they needed to rely on him, Spock wasn’t sure he could put his faith in someone like him. 

Why did the Captain insist on it?

The science officer didn't stick around the mess hall, instead marching his way to Engineering, ready to rip the Cadet a new one if he found him slacking on the job. As he climbed down into the main hull of the ship, where the warp core resided, he heard faint music coming from the center workstation. Spock was unsure if he should announce himself, so he made his way quietly towards the music, the gentle rhythm getting louder as he moved closer. And just as he reached the workstation, behind the clear panels, there was Cadet Jim Kirk ... _dancing_. He found, in this moment, he could look away and not because the human's dancing was inherently bad, but that he was being so careless about the action. Did he not care who walked in on him? And what must that freedom of emotion feel like? These questions haunted the Vulcan even as he exited Engineering just as quietly as he arrived. The science officer also found that he could not get the image out of his mind, of a sweaty, smiling, dancing Kirk. Maybe, in the far back of his conscious, he would have a more fonder reason for checking in on him.


End file.
